Four-wheel drive vehicles and all-wheel drive vehicles can provide driving power to both the front wheels and the rear wheels. Typically, this is made possible by way of a transfer case. The transfer case transfers rotational power from one power source (e.g., the engine) and splits the power between a shaft leading to the front axle and another shaft leading to the rear axle. The shaft leading to the front axle can be somewhat short, which requires precision and dedicated packaging efforts to assure the power is adequately sent to the front axle while maintaining spacing from other components.